mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 19 - 1/19/12
Summary This week we took a lot of the feedback about the early game to heart. We're looking at making the early game a little more frantic by slightly reducing the base health of all Pros and moving that health into the defensive passive. This change is intended to make players slightly more squishy but players can make up for the base health loss by choosing the defensive passive skill early on. We've also increased the lethality of all Pros versus bots to help increase that intended feeling of power. In other words, stuff blows up more! The other big changes are content inside and outside the game. You can now spawn Black Jacks, Bouncers and Jackbots for your team at new locations in both maps. What better way to look good spawning new minions than with two new uniforms and a new taunt? As usual, feel free to leave feedback on our forums and enjoy this week's rule changes! New Rules *New Free Pro Rotation: Gunslinger, Assault, Gunner, Wascot, Support *Added more descriptive and colorized text for Annihilator usage, kills, turret kills, bot kill streaks, multikills and kill streaks. *Pressing ESC will now cancel out of a taunt preview. *Added the ability to set a default custom class for a Pro. Selecting that pro in the class chooser will automatically use the custom class. *Adjusted bot path and turret icons in the HUD. *Adjusted scoll bars so that it is more noticeable that you can scroll. *Adjusted the size of the class chooser to see more Pros. *Defensive Passive: Health Bonus: 100/200/300 -> 170/270/370 *Mouse Smoothing now disabled by default. *Bot Rating: All Pros (level 1/15): 100/300 -> 100/200 Bullet Gorge Arena *Continued art revisions. *Added player-purchased Black Jack, Bouncer and Jackbot spawners. LocoMoco Arena *Added player-purchased Black Jack, Bouncer and Jackbot spawners. Bots *Removed all bot health increases based on game duration *Slim: Damage: 20 -> 18 *Slim: Health: 100 -> 90 *Slim: Speed: 415 -> 455 *Shady: Damage: 30 -> 27 *Shady: Health: 3000 -> 2700 *Shady: Speed: 420 -> 460 *Black Jack: Damage: 36-> 40 *Black Jack: Health: 3000 -> 2700 *Black Jack: Speed: 700 -> 770 *Bouncer: Damage: 500 -> 250 *Bouncer: Health: 7500 -> 7750 *Bouncer: Speed: 700 -> 770 *Bouncer: Grapple Damage: 750 -> 680 *Scrambler: Health: 2000 -> 1800 *Scrambler: Speed: 420 -> 460 *Gremlin: Health: 500 -> 450 *Gremlin: Speed: 700 -> 770 *Jackbot: Health: 30000 -> 27000 *Fujibot: Damage: 150 -> 135 *Fujibot: Health: 12000 -> 10800 *Fujibot: Speed: 425 -> 460 Assassin *Base Health: 825 -> 755 Assault *Base Health: 1000 -> 915 Captain Spark *Base Health: 840 -> 770 Cheston *Base Health: 1425 -> 1305 *Banana: Updated slip animation. *New Uniform: Hippy Combat Girl *Base Health: 1000 -> 915 *"Humble Rumble" Taunt: Fixed her left pigtail from moving oddly. *Combat Healer: Fixed healing giving money but not contributing to the player's XP. *Combat Healer: Money Per Heal Pulse: 0.1 -> 0.25 *Combat Kitties: Increased early game effectiveness vs bots Gunner *Base Health: 1425 -> 1305 *Deploy: Now speeds up reloading while deployed. *Ground Slam: Pancake kills are now called out and rewarded with a bonus. *Mortar: Fire Interval: 1.5 -> 1 *Mortar: Damage: 65 -> 50 Gunslinger *Base Health: 770 -> 705 *New Taunt: "Line Dance" *Lucinda: Damage: 35 -> 40 *Lucinda: Head Shot Multiplier: 4.5 -> 4 Karl *Base Health: 1000 -> 915 Sniper *Base Health: 750 -> 680 *Sniper Rifle: Damage: 41 -> 50 *Sniper Rifle: Ammo: 8 -> 4 *Sniper Rifle: Headshot Multiplier: 4.5 -> 4 *SMG: Damage: 18 -> 16 Support *Base Health: 1000 -> 915 *Heal/Hurt Gun: Fixed healing giving money but not contributing to the player's XP. *Heal/Hurt Gun: Money per heal pulse: 0.5 -> 1 *Firebase: Base Health (Skill Level 1/2/3/4): 1120/1180/1365/1610 -> 1230/1300/1370/1480 *Firebase: Increased early game effectiveness vs bots Tank *Base Health: 1690 -> 1550 Veteran *Base Health: 1690 -> 1550 *Death Bell Taunt: Fixed missing description. *Action Hero Taunt: Adjusted Veteran's walk *New Uniform: Fairy Tale Wascot *Base Health: 840 -> 770 Bug Fixes *Fixed a few skills that would be refreshed when the player respawned when they shouldn't be. *Fixed a few rare cases that caused grapples to be misaligned. *Fixed taunts not properly cancelling when the player taunting is stunned, knocked back or grappled. *Fixed a few more issues with jump pad 'dead' areas. *Fixed a handful of typos in skills and bios. *Fixed an instance of being locked out from choosing a Pro if someone else locked the pro you currently had selected. Category:Patches